A communication between a first user device and a second user device may be associated with a particular state, such as a one-way video call state, a two-way video call state, an inactive state, a hold state, or the like. A session initiation protocol (SIP) message may be utilized for establishing one or more initial audio and/or video parameters associated with the communication.